Strength
by dr. z
Summary: a little push in the right direction sends you all the way...not really jameslily potter


Strength  
  
The young man of sixteen couldn't help but tap his fingers lightly on the steering wheel to the introduction of the song playing on the radio. He had a handsome face and chocolate brown orbs, partially hidden behind thin-framed glasses Unfortunately, his naturally windblown hair was something yet to be tamed. But he didn't mind. Muggles don't know how lucky they are to have cars, he comments to himself.  
  
I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car  
And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening  
  
He stole a glance at the sleeping figure next to him and smiled slightly. Her long, straight black hair was held back by two low pigtails, framing her gentle porcelain face. He took to memory her slight nose, rosy cheeks, and innocent eyes that matched his own.   
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
Here was the reason for his presence on earth. He had lost his parents to an evil dark wizard several months ago and she had been there with him all the way, going through great lengths to get his spark back. Indeed, he's back to his old self again, if not a better person because of her.   
  
We stop to get something to drink  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say i love her  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply  
  
He pulls into the driveway and stops the car, but leaves the radio on. He leans back against the seat and closes his eyes, memories of earlier that night wash over him. The thought makes him smile.  
  
That I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
James Potter was never nervous. So why were his hands clammy and shaking? One word: Lily. Thinking of her almost always made him squeak out loud. She was the perfect witch for him. So perfect, it was a scary thought. He had to tell her tonight. Sure he could always tell her tomorrow, but how could you let the perfect opportunity just pass you by. Okay, Jimmy boy, you can do this. Breathe. EEP! Shut up! You can do this! He was clasping and unclasping his hands together, staring at the unopened door in front of him.  
  
"Um...James?" his little companion tugged at his sleve. He stopped his pacing and looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Stop it, James. You've got nothing to worry about. She likes you, you like her. Trust me..." she assured him.   
  
He nodded dumbly and they both entered the house. Remus Lupin's house was alive with lights, music and chatter. As soon as James closed the door behind him, Anne held his relatively large hands in her small ones and gave him a reassuring smile. She could see him take a deep breath.  
  
There she was. Animatedly talking to Remus Lupin, stood Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams. He suddenly felt his little companion push him forward towards the two.   
  
"Oh hi James! How're you doing, Anne?" Lily greeted them warmly. Anne came out from behind James and gave the older girl a hug around the middle and swiftly pulled Remus away, an understanding look on his face.  
  
"He-Heyy L-Lil! Um...how are you doin? Haven't s-seen you in a w-while..." Great James. Real smooth. Stuttering is really going to make Lily fall for you.   
  
"Um, you okay, James? We just saw each other yesterday. You know, last day of 6th year?" her brow creased in worry. Bravo nincampoop. Now she thinks you're a nutcase. Please kill me now! Breathe James. Okay, I can do this...  
  
"Listen Lily..." he began. Anne, Remus, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew couldn't hear what the two people in the middle of the room were saying to each other amidst the music and happy chatter, but they could decipher what was going on with their facial expressions. They saw James lean over and whisper something in Lily's ear. They saw her bite her lip and suddenly shift into a huge grin. When James straightened up, he closed his eyes for fear of seeing her reaction. What he hadn't anticipated was Lily pulling him back down and planting her lips on his. If you listened closely, you would hear high fives and catcalls in the background.  
  
Oh and I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
"James...I think it's time for the two of you to get going..." Lily raised her head slightly from its position on his chest, noticing Anne sleeping soundly on his other side on the couch. The party had ended some moments ago and the only people remaining were the Marauders, Lily and Anne.  
  
James turned his head and, indeed, Anne's head was on his thigh, her hand clasped tightly on his shirt, her head facing him. Her breathing was deep and steady. He turned to Lily, kissed her cheek and lifted Anne as he stood up. He bid good bye to the other guys, mouthed a 'see you tomorrow' to Lily and got into his car.  
  
Oh and I know this love grows  
  
Oh I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
"Anne, wake up, we're home..." he gently shook her awake. She opened one eyelid and quickly shut it. She merely stretched her arms out to him, making James shake his head in amusement. Unbuckling the seat belt, he lifted the six-year-old and got into the house.  
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
After removing her shoes and putting on her nightgown, he laid her on her bed and put the blanket on his little angel. As he straightened up, her little arms reached out to him once more. He bent down to give her their traditional good night hug.   
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
"I love you, sis..." and planted a kiss on her forehead, before heading for his own room.  
  
And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat 


End file.
